Agent Turnright (character)
Agent Turnright is the main character of the game Agent Turnright. Appearance Agent Turnright has a curve-less body with his limbs being rectangles and the rest of him being a larger rectangle. Agent Turnright has white skin, evident by his uncovered hands, and he wears a white piece over his eyes, grey pants, and black shoes with the rest of his body being covered by a black hood and shirt. Game information In each stage, Agent Turnright has a variety of set tasks. By clicking the screen or the button, Agent Turnright will execute a action which varies depending on the stage. If Agent Turnright or his vehicles touches a hazard, the player will be forced to retry the stage they failed. In some cases, if Agent Turnright falls of the screen, the player will also have to retry the stage they failed. Guns Appearance The first gun encountered is shaped like a rectangle and is completely black, appearing almost like an arm. The second gun is shorter than the first gun but it is broader and also is rectangular with the bottom half being grey while the top half is black. Game information Agent Turnright's first gun appears on stage 3 with his second gun first appearing on stage 6. To activate the gun, the player must click the screen and bullets will be fired automatically. The first gun fires a single bullet at a high speed with the second gun instead firing a stream of identical bullets at a high speed. File:Tr's_gun.png|Agent Turnright and his first gun File:Agent_tr's_second_gun.png| Agent Turnright and his second gun File:Agent_Turnright_second_gun_two_bullets.png|Two bullets fired from Agent Turnright's second gun Vehicles Agent Turnright appears using five vehicles: a motorcycle, a boat, a helicopter, and two cars. Cars Appearance Agent Turnright's first car is rectangular with two yellow headlights placed at the front left and right corners of the car, two small black rectangles placed at the back, and a light blue rectangle placed in the middle indicating a front window. The car is coloured dark red with a light red stripe in the middle and two bright red rectangles placed near the back of the car. Agent Turnright's second car looks similar to the first also being red and having yellow headlights. The second car is only seen from the side profile revealing that its wheels are black with a white inner part. Unlike the first car, the second car lacks a hood. Game information Agent Turnright's car appear on stage 5. The car moves forward automatically and colliding with any road vehicles will result in it being pushed off the screen. When the car is pushed off the screen, yellow cubes will fly from it then disappear with the stage will automatically start over. Agent Turnright's second car only appears in the ending of the game. File:Tr's_car22.png|Agent Turnright's car File:Car_from_the_side.png|Agent Turnright's second car Helicopter Appearance Agent Turnright's helicopter is predominantly light blue with an oval shaped body from which extends a cylindrical tail possessing two posterior light blue fins. A third fin, pointing upwards rather than sideways, appears to protrude from between the two tail fins while the front of the helicopter's body has a curved black piece. Behind the black piece is the helicopter's propeller which is a rectangular black box flanked by two constantly spinning black blades. Game information Agent Turnright's helicopter only appears on stage 14. To move the helicopter, the player must click the screen and the helicopter will move either left or right, moving in the opposite direction previously traveled upon the next click. If the helicopter touches any hazard, it will fall to the ground, turn black, and yellow and black sparks will fly from it then disappear. Once the helicopter is destroyed, stage 14 will automatically start again. File:Plane.png|Agent Turnright's helicopter Motorcycle Appearance Agent Turnright's motorcycle is rectangular with a black wheel placed at the far back of it and a yellow rectangle placed in front of the wheel. At the front of the motorcycle is a red rectangle that has a two small black bar flanking it and, placed behind it, is a red rectangle that is flanked by a light blue rectangle and a white cube. The rest of the motorcycle is dark red with Agent Turnright placed in the middle while riding it. Game information Agent Turnright's motorcycle appears on stage 11. The motorcycle is about the same as Agent Turnight's car except it is smaller (which makes it easier to avoid cars) and it is faster (which also helps on stage eleven since road vehicles move faster). The motorcycle will move forward automatically and if it hits another vehicle, the motor cycle will be driven off the screen and the player will need to restart the stage. When the player clicks on the screen or the button, the motorcycle will move to one side and the opposite side once clicked again. File:Tr's_cycle2.png|Agent Turnright and his motorcycle Boat Appearance Agent Turnright's boat is rectangular with the front side being curved and a black propeller, from which behind foam is stirred up, being placed at the black. The outside of the boat is shiny and light orange while the inside is dark brown with a white steering wheel placed near the front the posses sharp corners. Game information Agent Turnright's boat is only seen on stage 15. The boat will move to the left or right side when the screen is clicked and Agent Turnright will also fire his gun while it moves. If the boat takes damage from any hazard, it will be destroyed. File:Tr's_boat.png|Agent Turnright and his boat Gallery File:Invisble_tr.png|Agent Turnright granted stealth by a potion File:Tiny_turn_right.png|Agent Turnright shrunken by a potion File:Agent_Turnright_character.png|Agent Turnright jumping File:Pushing_small_key.png|Agent Turnright pushing a key while shrunken by a potion File:Invisible_and_pushing_key.png|Agent Turnright and a key under the invisibility effects of a potion Category:Agent Turnright Category:Characters Category:Main characters